Akatsuki Insane Asylum
by Deidarakiller
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata, and Temari have to do an Internship at an Insane asylum, and the five crazy guys are Sasori Itachi Hidan Tobi and Deidara. Can the girls help the guys who have been there almost all of there lifes. Please Read and Review XXx New update chapter 5 is up
1. What! Why an Asylum!

So class today we are going to give you a new challenge, some of you will be going to Konoha's Insane Asylum. What!! Yes that is what I said now lets see… Who to pick? Ah yes, o.k. Sakura, Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten you will be the ones to go got that, now you five will have to go to the asylum right away so they sent transportation for you so go

* * *

Kakashi is so mean to us I mean come one an Insane Asylum, that has crazy people in it they mite kill us or worst rape us… Ino shut up.

When they got there they were all scared because they did not want to get stuck with killers.

* * *

They walked up to the desk and told them were they were from and then the guard let them in but they could still here what they had said. "_They are going to die just like the adult we tried last time… but maybe because they are younger they may let them live" _They went to the office and two lady smiled at them. " so you are the kids from the school, o.k. listen, we are going to let you pick who you won't to work with but remember they are only five that need help, well come on will they are still around." they fallowed Tsunade and her assistance shizune down a hallway getting locks from a lot of guys. O.K. there names are: Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi. O.k. there is Itachi and Tobi talking come on. "Itachi, Tobi these are the girls that will try to help you with your problems so be nice because they have to pick on of you" hn was all Itachi said before he got up and left. " Tobi is a good boy and it is nice to meet you beautiful girls" Tobi said before running in the same direction Itachi went.

* * *

O.K. now lets find the others. They were at the gym door. They went in and walked to the back of the gym. They saw three guys with there shirts off lifting weights. Shizune smirked then said they are pretty hot but don't fall for they muscles they are very crazy. Tsunade walked over to them to stop them from working out. What the fuck do you want this time can't you sew that we are bu… He looked at the girls, and then smirked and looked at the other two. " Sorry for my rude words, my name is Hidan and would any of you sexy girls like to join me in my room." "Hidan stop being such a pervert, can't you tell that they are the new interns here to helps with are problem. Oh and I am Sasori it is nice to meet you." then final the one with the long blonde hair that had a very long bang over his left eye, smiled and said in a very deep voice in Temari's ear I am Dei-da-ra and what is your name desert rose yeah ." (while grinding on her leg) My name is-is um.. Temari. Well Temari I hope you pick me because unlike your friends you make me think there is still some reason out there why I should not just kill myself hmm.( he said while walking away with the others)

* * *

They were back at Tsunade's office. So anyone know who they want. I do said Temari, I want Deidara. I had a felling you would pick him. I do said Sakura, I'll take Sasori. O.K. I do said Ino I want Itachi. Really why do you want him? Because he looks like Sasuke. Hinata said that she wanted Tobi and that left Tenten with Hidan. O.K. girls tomorrow you start, so go home and here read there files to help you get through to them quicker, and get some sleep to. And with that the girls left and went home.

Next time

The girls read the files and find out that one of them are family to one of the girls.

Please Review


	2. The Files! why so sad

They went to Hinata's house because it was the closes and it was getting late. When they got their they saw Neji in the living room and Hinata asked Neji to leave but he said why should he leave the room. Ino told him that they had to look over the files of the patients they had to try and fix. Neji said he wanted to read them with them so they let him stay in the room. O.K. Ino you can start reading Itachi's files, said Tenten.

* * *

" when Itachi was 8 years old he killed all of his teachers and then attacked his best friend. His father brought him to the asylum that same year to try to help but he doesn't really talk to people. He has been here for 11 years which makes him 19. He only hangs around a group of people which are called the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki are split into two groups one group is the 22 and older group and the other is the 21 and under group. Itachi is in the younger group with Sasori, Deidara, Hidan , and Tobi. He hates to be stared at more than five seconds and if you make him mad he will kill you with his hands. He made friends with older member Kisame. His sharingan eyes have been sealed for the safety of the staff and other patients." Tenten: Ino still happy you have Sasuke's big brother? Not really. O.k. Temari you can read your.

* * *

" Deidara was 7 when he started to kill his classmates and his parents got him help. But it did not help because the guy was gay and was touching him in bad ways and told him if he told anyone he would rape him till he started to bleed. This scared him so much that he stop talking to people and hated being touched and if you did touch him he would scream and attack you. The doctor told his parent he need to see Deidara more but when he came the doctor told him to get naked and be quiet. The doctor rape him over and over, but then the boy snapped and cut off the doctors dick and then killed him, after that he started ending his sentences with: hmm, un, and yeah. His parents had to send him away because he has a big brother and his mother was pregnant with a girl and they where scared he would kill them to. When he got here he stayed away from everyone and did not eat food. He meet a 8 year named Sasori and they be came friends and Sasori is the only one able to touch him. He join Akatsuki and started to lift weights and he became a little perverted when he was 10 because 11 year old Hidan joined Akatsuki and told him a lot about girls and had magazines with naked girls in them. His hands have gloves on the because it keeps his Kekkei Genkai from being used. He has been here for 10 years and is now 17."

* * *

wow that is really sad o.k. Sakura your up next, said Ino. " Sasori was brought in when he was 6 the reasons he was are: he killed people who looked at him funny, and hated humans. When he was 6 his parents died of a disease that had no cure and he was given to his grand mother but she only taught him how to use puppets and showed him no real love. He wanted to see his cousins but she would not let him because he continued to kill parents of kids he knew. He was to young to go to anything so they sent him to Suna's Insane Asylum but he killed most of the other patients so they sent him to Konoha's Insane Asylum. When he got here he was quiet but he made friends with older patients. When he was 7 he meet Itachi and they joined Akatsuki to getter, the next year he meet Deidara, a little kid who hated being touched. He helped Deidara get in the Akatsuki but in return he wanted his trust and friendship and soon he was able to touch him and they became best friends. When he was 11 Hidan got him into porn too. He is from the Sand Village and has three cousins, one girl two boys the girl is the oldest and he shares there last name: Subaku." Tenten: hey Temari isn't Subaku your last name? Temari: yeah it is but I never knew I had a cousin, but if he was 6 when that happened I must have been 4, and Gaara and Kankuro 3. Ino: well now you can tell him that wish you could get him out with that money of yours. Temari: I can't tell my family about Sasori. Sakura: why can't you tell them. Temari: Gaara and my dad are crazy as it is and they will try to get him out before he should be let go, and I can't tell Kankuro because he can't keep a secret. Neji don't tell o.k.. Neji: I promise I will not tell your family. Tenten: I guess its my turn.

* * *

"When Hidan was 11 he killed him family and molested all the girls in his school, so his grandfather sent him here to get some help. He met Sasori and Deidara and got them both into porn and told them all about sex. He got them to lift weights and told them they would be the sexy trio and he would be the sexiest but he was third sexiest, Deidara was first and Sasori second. All the women in the asylum want them but Sasori hates being around people and Deidara hates to be touched so the women just drool when they walk by. He also joined the Akatsuki and made friends with an older member named Kazku. He has been here 7 years and is now 18. He had a scythe but they took it and locked it up." Hinata: well I am up.

* * *

" Tobi was brought in when he was 9 the same year as Hidan. He is Itachi's cousin and was brought here for stealing his little brothers eyes. He has acts likes a little kid and talks in the third person. He always says "Tobi is a good Boy" which is very weird but he acts like there are two sides off him one kiddy and the other mature, he never takes off his mask. He made friends with older members with Pein and Konan, but is best friends with Zetsu he has been here for 7 and is now 16." Neji: well I'm going to study see you around. Hey, do you guys have to go to school in the morning? Tenten: no we have to be at the asylum at 6:30 a.m. to be there when they get up. Neji: oh well. Bye see you whenever. Hinata: bye you guys see you in the morning. Ino: wait how do we get there in the morning? Temari: I have a car and license so I'll pick you guys up in the morning O.k. Sakura: what time should I been outside? Temari: well Sakura you can walk to my house, Ino be outside at 5:50 Tenten and Hinata be outside at 6:00. It takes 35 minutes to get there from here but my car is fast so we will get there right on time. Ino: see you in the morning yeah, the people from the Asylum said they will take us home tonight. They all left and went home.

In the morning

* * *

Temari brought A Series Of Unfortunate Events book to read when she would get bored. Sakura was there now. Sakura: hey Temari where is your car? Temari: in the garage with the others so Sakura pick which one you want to ride in. Sakura: lets ride in the red BMW.

After they got all the girls they were at the Asylum at 6:27a.m. Temari: I told you guys we would get here on time now lets get going. They got to the guards and they lets them in . They went to Tsunade's office. Shizune: so now you know what we know, we need you guys to find out more about them and report to us. Tsunade: come on you guys can help me wake them up, because these boys like to sleep. They walked to an elevator and went to the third floor. They walked down the hallway and stopped at a door.

* * *

This is Itachi's room. She opened the door and they saw Itachi sitting at his desk. Tsunade: Itachi come on we need you to get the others up. Itachi: fine lets go. They stopped at a door with a symbol on it. Itachi: um maybe you girls should stay out here because Hidan sleeps naked. I will wake him up. Two minutes later Hidan was walking with us to Sasori's room. When they opened the door they saw that he was still sleep, but then out of nowhere Tobi ran in the room and jumped on Sasori with woke him up. Sasori: what the hell is your problem Tobi, why the hell did you jump on me while I was sleeping? Itachi: are new helpers are here to learn how to get us up. Hey Sakura don't jump on him to get him up, just shake him a little. Sasori: hey Temari you know that I know you're my cousin right, and the reason I know is because I remember you face, and let me tell you some advice, don't touch Deidara please, I don't want to lose my favorite cousin like that, so go slow with him and he will open up, and Hidan say one thing and I will cut off you dick and balls. Hidan: I will be quiet but are we going to get blondie yet? Itachi: he will be the hardest to wake up.

* * *

When they got to his room they herd music. Sasori: can't sleep without music. They opened the door and saw Blonde hair sticking out of the blanket. Ino: were did he get all of this stuff from? Itachi: his parents send him clothes and shoes every mouth, then they get him something really nice for his birthday, and something very expensive for Christmas. He had a T.V. that had cable, a laptop with internet, a big radio, every game system and game made, and an IPOD. He also had collage books on his desk. Hinata: why does he have those books on his desk if he is not in school? Tsunade: We had Deidara take a test to see how smart he was and well he the test said he should be in his second year in college, so his parents paid for him to go to college on the internet while he is in here. Ino: why would they want him to learn if he will never get out of this place? Temari: shut the hell up Ino his parents must love him a lot and they must know that one day he will get out of here and become very successful unlike you bitch. Ino: sorry for saying that. Sasori: now that's the Temari I remember when I was younger always telling people off. Now go wake sleepy over there. Temari: o.k. but how if he hates being touched. Sasori: be gentle and don't yell at him. Temari walked over to the bed and pulled back the cover to see that Deidara was only in boxers.

* * *

Temari and the other girls faces got red, but the guys started to laugh. Hidan: hey Temari maybe you should take off your skirt and then stick his dick in you, that would wake up. Itachi: stop being a pervert. She looked at his abs then his boxers and then his face. She touched his arm and shook him, but then he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him and then grind up which made Temari fall onto him which made her hands on his chest. She was about to get up when he opened his eyes and looked at Temari he smirked at her, " I did this didn't un, well sorry I didn't to do that its just in my dream you were sucking me a…wait are you touching me hmm? Temari: well as you said you did this and you were dreaming about me? Deidara: yeah got a problem with that baby hmm. Temari: wait why did you call me baby? Deidara: I felt like it un, and as much as I like how it fills to have you on top of me I need you to get off before I freak out about being touch yeah. She got off him still blushing. Deidara got off the bed and then looked down. Deidara: hey Temari you made me very hard just by sitting on me, what would happen if we did more hmm. Hidan: hey blondie how come you did not snap when you saw her on you, you have attacked women in the past.

* * *

Deidara: I told you yesterday that I trusted her because she reminds me of Sasori because of the way she looked at me yeah, it was the same way Sasori looked at me when we met. Sasori: well just so you know she is my cousin so don't try to fuck her yet. Deidara: come on Sasori, why would I try when I can have sex with her un. Sasori: **Brat I said don't so don't change it**. Deidara put on his sweat pants and put on a shirt and they went downstairs to eat. Tobi: hey Hinata Tobi was thinking maybe you could help me color this pretty pony. Deidara: shut up un. Tsunade: O.K. guys the girls are in charge and you have to go back your rooms and talk after you eat your breakfast bye. After breakfast they went back to the rooms.

_Next time the girls try to get them to open up to them_

Please Review.


	3. Can They Open Up

Opening Up

With Tenten and Hidan

_Tenten: so hidan why did you do that to the girls when you were younger. Hidan: I did it because people made fun of my eyes and my religion so the girls were my first victims, but then my grandfather sent me here because he said I had problems that he could not deal with. Tenten: Do you still rape girls in the asylum? Hidan: of course I do why should I not do it anyway? Tenten: because it is bad to do that to Innocent people. Hidan: everyone here is anything but Innocent so it is o.k. to do it to them its their punishment. Tenten: Hidan would you rape me or any of my friends if we were alone with you? Hidan: I would rape your friend Temari because she is really hot but she had to go and pick little Deidara... he doesn't need any help he just needs to have sex with someone sexy like her, but he does have some problems that sex can't fix so... wait why do you won't to know what I think Tenten: Because I am here to help you get better so you can get out of here and get back to the real world out there and maybe you mite even find someone to spend your life with. Hidan: I like it here and I can't be with anyone because who would want to date a guy with pink eyes that believes in the great Jashin? Tenten: I would.. I-I m-mean that... um I have to go. She got up and ran out of the room as fast as she could and went to the stafe lounge to wait for the others. Hidan: she must really like me. Hidan got out of the chair and went to lay down on his bed till dinner time._

* * *

Ino and Itachi

_Ino: so Itachi do you have a girls friend in here ? Itachi: how does that question help you help me in any way Ino? Ino: well because if you don't have a girlfriend I could be yours and then lie to get you out so we could live together and then get married when I finish school and start a family, and be happy for ever and ever Itachi. Itachi: you are crazy, there is no way that I would go out with you, your to young for me and I am not even attracked to you in the lease. Ino: age is nothing but a number and i can strip if that's what you wan't. Itachi: stop talking and leave before I kill you, you crazy bitch! Ino got out of her chair and ran to the break room and saw Tenten sitting there so she told her what had with Itachi and then Tenten told Ino what happened with her and hidan and then Ino laughed at her. _

* * *

Itachi went to Hidan's room and saw him laying on his bed smirking. He asked why he was smirking like that and when he told him he smirked too. Hidan: so how do you think the others are doing ? Itachi: better than we are doing right now.

With Hinata and Tobi

_Hinata: so tobi why did you take your brothers eyes in the first place? Tobi: Tobi doesn't want to talk about that but tobi wants help coloring the pony. Hinata: I will help with the pony but we need to talk about something about why you are here Tobi. Tobi's evil voice: I said I don't want to talk about it right now but maybe if I want to trust you and only when I trust you will I tell you anything... now lets color that pretty Pony. Hinata was scared of that voice so she started coloring the pony with Tobi. When she finished she went to the the break room with the other two and then told them what had happened to her then they told her what had happened to them._

* * *

Tobi got of the chair and took off his mask then combed his hair, put his eye drops in and then put the mask back on then went to hidan's room and told him and Itachi what he did, then they told them what happened to them in their first session with the girls.

Sakura and Sasori

_Sakura: so how did you fill when your parents died? Sasori: I felt extreme anger and rage and envied any kid who was lucky enough to have there parents still with them. sakura: do you hate Deidara because his parents still love him and send him things? Sasori: no, Deidara is my friend and i could never hate him. Sakura: Do you still hate people who stare at you for a long time ? Sasori: yes I would but not you or any of your friends, just people who do not know me and decided to jugde me. Sakura: well Sasori are time is up for the day we can finish talking tomorrow. She got up and thanked Sasori for being good then left to Tsunade's office to ask some questions about buying things for Sasori to read. Tsunade told her she could bring whatever she thought would help. She then went looking for Temari to ask her a question._

* * *

Temari and Deidara

_Deidara turn on some classical music then sat on his couch with Temari. Temari: so Deidara is college hard as they say it is? Deidara: No not at all it is really easy for me un. So Temari um do you have a boyfriend in highschool? Temari: I use to but he was an jackass so I dumbed his sorry ass. Why? Deidara: just wanted to know if someone as pretty as you already had someone in you life. Temari: Deidara do you want to be my new boyfriend, it will help you get use to being touched by other people than Sasori. Deidara: That is a good idea, but I won't be good enough for you and I can't take you on dates anywhere. Temari: We don't have to go anywhere fancy we can just go outside in the garden as long as we are together ( she got closer to him and looked into his eyes and felt as she couldn't move from her spot next to him) Deidara moved his head down till it was inches away from hers then he closed the space between there lips and kissed her. Temari kissed him back then climbed in his lap still kissing then he moved his hand down her back, he felt her run her hand under his shirt on his chest. Deidara's thoughts:_This fills really good... wait is she touching me. Touching me. Deidara pulled away from Temari then got up and said I am sorry but the touching is starting to get to me. Temari: Its o.k. you did better than I could have imagined. Deidara: so your not mad at me for kissing you it just I have never done it before and wanted see how it would be. Temari: No I am not mad and you are a great kisser for your first time. Deidara: so does that mean that you want to be my girlfriend and try to help me? Temari: yes I will be but I need to go because are time is up and I need to go home, bye.

* * *

She got up and ran out of the room and ran right into Sakura. They talked while they walked to the staff room and saw the other girls sitting on the couch waiting for them. They told them what had happened to each of them and then they were shocked to here what happened with Deidara. They reported to Tsunade and told them what happened(Temari lied and said he let her touch him a little bit) then they went home and went to sleep. The guys were all happy for Deidara but Hidan was jealous of him again. Then went back to their cell room and went to sleep.

Next Time

_the Girls meet the other members of the group_

_Please Review_


	4. New feelingsfight and a crazy chant

Sorry it took me so long to update I had lost the sprit to type but now its back for spring break, enjoy

Hinata got home after Temari dropped her off, and went into the kitchen were she saw Neji eating dinner. Neji: hey Hinata how was your day today? Hinata: it was o.k. only the guy I take care of is kind of scary. Neji: what is his name any way? Hinata: his name is Tobi. Neji: I have herd of that name before. Hinata: I'm not hungry I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning.

* * *

With Tenten

Tenten looked at her house before she went inside of it. She opened the door and saw her parents on the couch watching T.V. . Her parents asked her how was her day at the asylum. Tenten: it was o.k. the guy I'm helping is a little weird but other than that he is o.k.. She went in the kitchen and got a plate of food and ate it with her parents then went to sleep.

With Sakura

Sakura got home and went straight to her room because he parents were sleep. She looked up Temari's last name on the internet and found out that the Subaku name is very famous, and that Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro's family is rich. She wondered why Temari never told her that she was rich and decided that she would ask Sasori if he knew that his family was rich and ask Temari why she did not tell them that. She then went to her room and got in her bed then went to sleep.

* * *

With Ino

Ino went into her room and opened her closet to her Itachi shrine and started her chant: _Itachi my sweet with your fair skin and lovely hair…be my man because your brother is a dick and doesn't want me… Itachi, my love for you is true and I won't cheat on you, unless necessary, I love you, see you in the morning_

With Temari

Temari got home and went to the kitchen, when she got there she ate some ramen that was left over from dinner that night. Then went to her room. While in her room she thought about Deidara's body and how good of a kisser he was. Temari picked up her copy of Sims 3 and a journal and put it in a bag with her book. She went to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about Deidara.

* * *

At Asylum

Hidan: well Kazku what do you think about are helpers?

Kazku: well I think that if you try hard enough you could get yourself a girl that would take care of you.

Hidan: well what do you think about Sasori's cousin, the one helping Deidara?

Kazku: I think that she is attracted to him and vise versa.

Hidan: fuck it then.

Kazku: what have I told you about cussing

Hidan: whatever I am going to mess with some of the guards.

* * *

Hidan walked out of Kazku's room and went down to his room, because it was time for them to lock it down, but as he reached for his door, he saw someone run down the hallway on the wall. Hidan turned away from his door and ran after that person. He could self long hair trailing after the person and knew it was Deidara or Itachi. They ran even faster and jumped threw a small window. Hidan stopped and looked up to the window. He took a deep breath then jumped up through the window. Hidan looked around and saw a light in the dark room.

* * *

He went around to the light and stopped when he herd Deidara's voice. Deidara: Well it doesn't matter how much it cost can you get for me before the week is over? Girl guard: I'll do anything for you but can I fell your toned body first?

Deidara: go ahead and touch all you want cuz this is all you will every get hmm.

Girl guard: o.k. you know your sexy right?

Deidara: I know hmm.

Girl guard: you should let me suck you and make you fill good.

Deidara: can you stop touching me now hmm.

* * *

Guard: no I want to fell it all. She continued to touch Deidara till he started to shake then she stopped and kissed him on the cheek and took the money that was in his hand. Deidara turned away and ran pass Hidan and out the window. Hidan chased after Deidara and grabbed him in the hallway. Deidara turned around quickly and punched Hidan straight in the nose and he herd a sick crack and blood started to flow down his face. Deidara looked shocked but didn't back down. Hidan's blood boiled and he jumped at Deidara which started a fight that made everyone come out their rooms.

* * *

The older members of the Akatsuki were watch intently because here no one stops fight they just take them to the doctor after. Hidan grabbed Deidara's hair to pull him but Deidara spun around and kicked him in arm with a snap, because Hidan used his other hand to break his leg when it hit. Before Deidara fell he punched him in his left eye and then in the jaw which knocked him out. The medical guards took them to the infirmary. The whole Akatsuki were waiting for them. Deidara came out first with a cask on his right leg with crutches. Hidan came out later with a nose cask, black eye, and swollen jaw. The leader took them to the meeting room.

Pain: I don't care why you two were fighting but not again, thanks to Hidan, Deidara can't do that parkour to get us things we need for are operations that we are doing. So I want everyone to take a month break on every thing and the younger members try and get better by then. Pain left to the lunch room and was followed by the rest of the Akatsuki.

* * *

At School

Sakura: So do you guys want to go see the boys for lunch as a surprise for them.

Tenten: Yeah we could bring them something that we like.

Ino: lets go find Temari and Hinata then. They went around the school till they found them and Temari agreed to take all of them. Sakura got Sasori some Taco Bell, Ino got Itachi burger king, Tenten got Hidan Wendy's, Hinata got Tobi a happy meal from McDonalds, and Temari went home and got Deidara something she had made. They got to the Asylum and got checked, then were let in to go to the lunch area.

At this time the Akatsuki just sat down with there lunch. Tobi looked around like a kid like always and saw the girls coming over.

Tobi: um Tobi sees the pretty girls coming over here.

All the older members looked over at the girls and then looked back at the guys.

Pain; did you guys know they were coming at this time?

Hidan: hell no you think I want Temari to see me with a nose cask and a black eye.

Deidara: yeah what ever I have a leg cask on bitch.

Sakura was the first one to reach the table and she walked over to Sasori.

Tenten: ok we know this is not are time with you guys but we thought that you mite want some real food for lunch.

Hidan: hell yeah babe what you bring me?

Tenten's face turn red: um I got you Wendy's and want happened to you?

Hidan: me and Deidara got into a fight, he did this and I broke his leg ha-ha. Temari went over to Deidara to see the cast and sat next to him. Temari pulled out home made Oden with Yanitori and sat it in front of them.

* * *

Temari: its for two people you don't mind sharing do you? Oh and I brought you some Suntory Hibiki whiskey for yourself. Deidara smirked, put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Pain took notice to this and everyone else's change in attitude but mostly Deidara's. When everyone was done eating the girls got up and said good bye, but Temari came back and sat right on Deidara's lap and kissed him with her hands around his neck.

* * *

The whole asylum were looking at this because Deidara didn't stop her and put his arm around her waist and started to kiss back. Pain could tell that Deidara was get hard while kissing. Temari pulled away from his to tell him she loved him.

Deidara: I love you to…shit…see you later.

Deidara stared at her while she left with a daze in his visible eye.

Kisame: who knew Dei was getting laid by a hot ass blonde.

Sasori: that's my cousin.

Kisame: she still is fucking hot… way to go Dei… shit look Dei got a huge hard on .

Hidan: I would too if she did that to me.

Kazku: so that's the girl you wish liked you, she is too good for you any way.

Pain: Zetsu take Deidara to his room so he may fix himself.

* * *

With the girls

Ino: OMG I can't believe that you kissed him… like that and he was all over you.

Sakura: your lucky that his leg is broke or he would have taken you to him room to finish you.

Temari: I know you guys its just he is so fucking hot, and I want him to get out of there so soon so he can be with me all the time.

Tenten: I hear that girl, I just wish Hidan had better morals.

Hinata: yeah I wish Tobi would stop hiding behind that mask.

Ino: girls tonight when we go back were having a slumber party with the boys.

Sakura: what do you mean Ino?

Ino: I went to talk to Tsunade and she said that we could stay in our guys room over night since its Friday.

Temari: lets get ready then cuz we have to get back to school…like right now.

* * *

At Asylum

Hidan was reading porn in his room, while down the hallway Deidara was jacking off while watching some on his laptop.

Next time: it's the Insane Sleep over at the Asylum, what do you think will happen after the lights have gone off.


	5. The Hard truth

Well I'm back after a long break but good news I'll be writing more since I'm done with high school. I believe that my writing skills have become more realistic. I think I'm going to try my hand at mass effect stories also, but on with the update.

Back at school

The girls rushed into the class room right when the bell rang and took their seats quickly seeing that the teacher was on time for once in his life which was a shock to the whole class.

Kakashi: Well I have heard good news from all of your different internships but...

Loud speaker: GAARA KANKURO AND TEMARI REPORT TO THE OFFICE YOUR DAD IS WAITING

* * *

Temari's POV

Everyone in the class stares at me damn this is awkward as hell. The girls look at me but I wave them off and leave the class room. _What the fuck is dad doing this shit for, I don't have time for his bull._ I run into my brothers as we walk to the front and there we see are Dad, but he has a look on his face that doesn't spell good for us.

Father: Its time to leave this place everything has been moved all that is left is you three, I've enrolled you three in a boarding school. so lets go our plan leaves in a hour.

We look at each other and know that there is nothing to say, his world is law. we all text are friends telling them the news and follow are father to the limo waiting.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I look down at my phone and see two text

_I moving so we are done _

_I moving so this is bye tell Deidara that I am sorry _

I can't believe that I lost my boyfriend and best friend at the same time. I look around at the girls and see that they got there good bye message. Oh shit what was I going to tell Deidara, this isn't good.

As the day went on I realized that they were really gone and where did they go..wait did they know this was going to happen and didn't tell any one.

* * *

At Lunch

" I just can't believe that they had no knowledge that they were leaving so soon."

Ten Ten: well you know how their father is he could care less about what the want with there lives.

Ino: what are we going to tell Deidara?

"I don't know but we better figure it out soon our ride is here"

* * *

Asylum

Tsunade: Your teacher told me what happened and Deidara has already been taken care of and is ok with the news, don't know why though he won't tell us.

Ino: thanks a lot

We walked threw the hall until we reached the common area and saw all the Akatsuki members sitting at a table eating except Deidara.

They looked at us with contempt and it makes us feel like shit. we sit at there table and wait for words that never come.

Ino: are you going to say anything

Itachi: Listen carefully we don't want or need your help any more so leave

Sakura: what do you mean why not?

Sasori: Deidara is getting checked out as we speak and that is because you guys came here we were fine till you got here. now he is leaving so he can track down my cousin and live a normal life, but he isn't better he is just taking mood pills to keep himself calm to pass all those evaluations.

Hidan: Get the fuck out of here now bitches.

* * *

We turn and run back to the front and see Deidara signing his release contract. He looks at us and it feels as though he needs to tell us something important. We tell Tsunade what the guys said and she sighs and says sorry and that she will contact are teacher about the news.

As we wait outside Deidara comes out with a look of distant and walks up to us.

Deidara: I'm sorry for causing you problems but I must go make preparations for the release of the Akatsuki from that full of shit asylum.

Hinata: how are they getting out of there they are bloody crazy no offense.

Deidara: haha none taken I'm crazy just a good liar. I only stayed this long because I had nothing to leave for, now I do, but since I'm not crazy and I have a so much money I can get them all out as long as I have a big enough house and one just went up for sale.

Sakura: Your buying Temari's house why?

Deidara: lots of rooms and I already bought it seems the owner left all the furniture there I just need to get the keys and come back for my friends tomorrow.

Ino: what about Temari?

Deidara: I know where she is I called her. she told me last time she was here.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Deidara couldn't keep playing this game when he was getting horny. Deidara flipped them over and whispered to her that he was lying so he could stay with his friends but now he needed her in every way possible, Temari put her hand over his growing erection "good cause I really want to ride you how longs has it been" Deidara smiled " to long" He entered her and heard her gasp as she slowly slid down him. as went in and out of her with speed she let it slip that she was moving this week. Deidara didn't till they both came then asked her why.._

_end flash back_

* * *

Deidara: we then both lied about what happened.

Ino: where is Temari?

Deidara: Kumogakure

Deidara walks to a car that just pulls up then waves at us before getting into it as it speeds off.

We all look at each other very confused we needed to stop the Akatsuki from getting out and causing harm, but we needed help, we need Temari.

Next time: The Akatsuki get out, Old wounds are opened, and the girls get help to find Temari

XXX. Well what do you think about the huge twist good? bad? let me know


End file.
